Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component control apparatus that hydraulic controls a bicycle component using an electric actuator.
Background Information
Traditionally, most bicycle components are operated by a control cable that transmits a force from a control device operated by a bicyclist. More recently, bicycle components have been proposed that are operated using fluid pressure from a fluid such as air, water, oil, etc. Most control devices for a hydraulically operated bicycle component includes an operating member that moves a piston in a fluid pressure cylinder so as to fluidly operate the hydraulically operated bicycle component. One example of such a hydraulically operated bicycle component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,467 (assigned to Shimano Inc.).